Wraitl Wiki
Welcome to WraitlPedia, the Wraitl and Real Vampirology Wikia. Welcome. We are a real life, non role playing Real Vampyre wiki. There will be collection of articles on various forms of energy practice, feeding and elementalism/shamanism. We are independent from the Vampire Community, and we are THE Vampyre Communal, for spirituality purposes. We created the terminology for there to be a sectional called Vampyre Communal for the sake of elementalism or elemental vampyrism spirituality or shamanism. We do not mind if the Vampire Community links too or visits or contributes Content. We have deleted our fb page and do not plan to bring another back at this time due to the changing nature of facebook itself, as well as needing a more stable place for the community/communal at http://www.vampyrescommunal.space. In time this may move to a self hosted wordpress or http://wraitlexbuis.ning.com Wraitl Exbuis Blog Community at Ning. My website at Vampyrescommunal will expire in December 2019 and I am not sure I plan to continue it in 2020. You can also find the new vampyres group at ☀https://www.facebook.com/groups/elementalvamps/ Elementalism & Shamanic Practice This wiki will feature pages and collections on elementalism, elemental and energy feeding, also known as Psychic/Energy Vampyres. We will cover: * Pranic Vampyrism * Pranis Vampyrism * Energy/Elemental Vampyrism * Sexual/Tantric Vampyrism * Tantris Vampyrism * Elemental states of being * Strigoi and other true form clan or tribe names (Extensive List!) * Other energy beings and spirits * Ancient religion, spirituality and shamanism * Anatomie of the Vampyre Ancient to Modern * Known terms to both community and communal * Folklores, games, legends, TV, movies and other fandoms * Vampire Like spiritisms and possible werewolf/gypsy lore as well as other items relating too * Ailments and sicknesses of the Vampire line with possible medical procedures to help * Holidays or Recognized days of festival similar to sabbats in the pagan wheel of the year * Lifestyle Holidays or events * Lifestyle House/Coven/Order or Temple pages on their organizations and groups and purposes. * Spiritual house/coven/order or temple etc pages on their organizations and groups and purposes * Other Extensive needs and goals A. We are working on anatomie of the Vampire as well (The chosen way we chose to spell it to differ from anatomy and mundane study) and other religions and spiritualities known to shape early Vampiric life. We don't believe that Vampyrism just came out of Romania in the dark ages or out of someone's Victorian Closet in the 1700's but that it existed in some formats way before that time. We also tend to believe that the whole of their anatomie is vampiric, not just their mouths. (Think about it, why do you wish energy or blood?) Also articles feature Vampire lifestyle, what drinking blood will do, and other fluids, and so on and so forth. Thanks for your interests. * Sorry about spelling errors, I try to proof read as best as possible but accidents will happen from time to time. ** Ancient Religion & Shamanism link comes from ancient-origins.net, in which they discuss Irish women being shaman, goddess and Prophetesses. It links in with the nature of our being because "theologically" Vampyres (elemental) and Faeries/Irish/Scot/Welsh/Caledonian/Picts, are the same being. Both drink blood, energy, and energy from food of the elemental nature. They also get pretty "lit" on sugary foods, drinks and fruits and their juices. (fruit juices) All of the following types of entities are the same: daeva/faeries/vampyres/daemons/demons/therians/angels/Incubi or Ikubtrix belong all to the transcending Revenant class. They will all at some point feed on emotional and sexual energies, blood and elemental food and drinks. The Wraitl Culture in the early Iron Age (See, we do exist) The La Tene Culture of the early European Iron Age (Lai-Ta-nee) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Tène_culture The La Tene from Wikipedia. The Halstatt time period denotes Upyr (oop-she-er) Culture which was somewhat related to the Wraitl culture of this time period, but with the standard drawbacks of not being able to be revenant's, but renevant's (zombies) which is still true of their lineage today even if crossed over with "vampyre" people and fluids. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallstatt_culture Halstatt Lineages. Of Course, the La Tene and the Halstatt are place names for burials and digs and not what the cultures would have called themselves. * References pages also cited with these links and updates. We would have called the Halstatt people "Hemburg/Hemburin" for their needs to drink blood of animals and then sleep in the ground with pits they dug because they had no other decent ways of living their lives. The picture of the swords in the Halstatt article from wikipedia are of a Hittite origin. The Akkads of Sumeria, which later became nomadic in search of their main food staple, wild boar. Carcasses used to liter the ground on trade routes of these people. The Halstatt lineage and the La Tene at some point crossed into one another with the La Tene also becoming unclean eaters and beings (1233-1255 BCE) and most of the men (35% of them) became gay or homosexual in origin with the Halstatt lineage and other races of that time period. This would continue up until 13 BC when finally, a sun or star exploded in the skies, thus wiping life off that planet. Ascension was not known to entities of this time period as they were losing themselves, and vampyres of the time period would have begun to live safely with one another in communals above and in the ground. Ascension allows us to be our truest selves as enlightenment goes, losing oneself is throwing that away and giving in to primal urges like was known of the Halstatt peoples. ** It is important to note at the end of the bronze age (roughly 1155 BC) the way of life of the Wraitl people went straight to mess. (Shit) They became largely nomadic for a while and then later on became known to live in Communals and Communis' in the ground (builders of underground cities) and moving Iron works into the ground, like early Umbria/Umibria. The trading of iron ore and teaching metalurgy to other tribes (Ours and others) was complex and it took some time and allot of inter-mingling of tribes went on. This was Man business. Women were kept out of the work, except for some Wraitl women who were Iaerys (stone and ore workers in their own villages), and trade flourished like never before as the men went away to work and drifted from their tribes, never to be seen again. There was a great iron ore war around 955 BC- 959 BC as Wraitl Traders were robbed of ore on the way to the smitheries in and on the trade routes. Again these wars happened about every ten years, all the way up to 155-153 BC as ore smelt wound down to a close on the trade routes. These were done by the First Burks, or later on Turks of the middle ages, and were also called highwaymen or Romijen (Rom-jhen) or highway robbers of the time frame. They would kill the parties and steal the ore and take it to the smitheries to be smelt the way they desired. Half of the tribes of Wraitl people were destroyed at this time. Most of these ores were used in the form of swords and knives in battle and for stealing and killing people on the roads. Wraitl believe in multiple earths, planets and solar systems, as no way that all the life times or generations of Earth could be on one planet alone. I remember life in the Iron age's, which is denoted as Iron I and Iron II and will have articles depicting Wraitl culture from the time frame. I realize that some of this can only been seen as theory, but Wraitl's like witches just know things. Witch or wiccan or Wuccan is considered werewolf lineage and is not looked upon nicely by the Wraitl Tradios. They stole allot of our magick and turned the tradition "physical" and allot of folklore sprang up about nothing. NEWS & ANNOUNCEMENTS Sectional: 8/14/2019 We have deleted our facebook page as the audience coming to the page now no longer reflects what the page originally was made for. I don't think I plan to bring back any pages right now, but we do have a group for Elemental Vampyres there. https://www.facebook.com/groups/elementalvamps/ SUBMIT WORKS: Submit works to this wikia, by joining the wikia website, and click on add a new page To be taken to a new stub and submit your works on Houses/Groups and so on. Make sure you ADD a category at the bottom and choose Lifestyle Houses and Groups or Spirituality Houses and Groups or Both Lifestyle/Spirituality groups and so on. Thank you for your contributions to the wikia's presence. If you need any help start a chat with me. I am the Moon Icon. (AnaMassien76 is a Founder/Beaurecrat of this wikia) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Start Category:Welcomes Category:Contents Category:Mission and Purpose